Rainbow Dash
Rainbow (Trash/Crash) Dash was a stupid pegasus pony and still is one of the most hated characters on the Wiki, along with Justin Bieber and Luca Brasi. She controlled the weather for one week, after she stole the weather control from Wind God Fujin, but Fujin found out about it the next day and beat her so badly that Dash had to stay in the hospital for 2 years. As a huge fan of Shraemrock O'Neille, she serves him badly and has to suck his cok for punishment. Back in 2008, she was Shao Kahn's sex toy and slave and was sexually assaulted by Kahn's Army all the times and several times by Shao. If Rainbow Dash was still in Outworld today, Reiko said she would be perfect to fly a plane into a building in USA and died, as no one ever loved her, everyone was fawking happy and laughed at her funeral and no one cried for her, unless it was because of laughter or pure joy, of course. Dash was also a prostitute for Rich Boys and the Woodsman. Info Rainbow Crash/Trash had a flashback in 2012 to an event in Cloudsdale where she was a young filly without a cutie mark. She is accompanied by Fujin and Blaze, the Wind God, and a firespark made by the powerful sorceress, Delia. They are standing in the crowd listening to an announcement about where the Equestria Death Games will take place. When Dash hears that the Games won't take place in Cloudsdale, she cries out in disappointment and is bullied by Fujin, Diamond Tiara and Blaze until the rest of the week. This disappointment is somewhat assuaged later when young Rainbow was selected to carry Cloudsdale's flag in the Equestria Death Games opening ceremony. She later boastfully claimed in flight to the finish that she "did tricks with that flag the likes of which nopony saw before and nopony's seen since!". Dash also manages the weather in Ponyville for 2 days, until Fujin finds out and nearly kills her, he beated her up to the inch of her stupid fahing life. He uses the skies free of clouds for the Outworld Celebration, and apparently, unless the weekly sunny days is scheduled for that day of course, makes sure that Ponyville has bad weather, although in the Outworld's Tour, Spike states that he rarely gets up early in the morning to get a start on it. Dash was also one of the immigrant ponies to be send to Earth in 2009. On Earth, Trash/Crash, like her names says - lived as a hobo until 2011 when Shraemrock O'Neille took her as his prostitute and treated her very badly and even allowed his men and family's allies to beat her up sometimes, she deserves it after all. Quotes Personality and traits She is slow, ugly, and concerned with looking "cool". Though she often fails at it. She can often be found napping on a cloud, practising a new trick which she fails at, or actually does Fujin's job of maintaining Ponyville's weather. She can be extremely arrogant at times, and never really helps her friends, which is one of the few reasons she is hated so much. She also tries her best to reach her goals without giving up, but like all the other times, fails at it. Despite that, she is still arrogant and quietly insults Dixmor's Project members, though she is usually heard and is for her punishment, beaten up brutally by Project's puppet, Dexter Jackson. Death Trash/Crash was invited to the Stracci Mansion's basement by Pinkie Pie to help her out with some cookie baking. Once she arrives, she discovers no sign of work, but knowing Pie, doesn't feel surprised and readily eats a cupcake offered by her, thinking of it as of a taste test. It appears that it had been injected with a soporific, which knocks Dash out unconscious. After the drug's effect is finally over, Dash awakens to find herself tied up in a dark cellar room. Pinkie shows up to tell Dash that she's going to make cupcakes, but she's out of a necessary ingredient: Rainbow Dash herself. Pie takes a series of medical procedures, almost all of them sans anaesthesia, undertaken by her to put Rainbow Dash to death. After a couple of minutes Pinkie decides to make a stuffed Dash from her victim's body. She uses the organs for her cupcakes, however. General Reiko himself travels to Earth by the time of Dash's death and thanks Pinkie for killing her and also tries some cupcakes. He later takes Dash's rotting body back to Outworld where they "celebrate" her death and throw her body in the Never Never Land. Rumours also have it ever since her death, she's already been raped by Shinnok in hell for sending Dog's Cousin to beat up Pinkie Pie and she's paying the price for nothing's fair, hey porn was her life! Porn was the one who took her there! Hey, JB and FЯed were her life, and we no longer care. Porn was her dream, made her real, Bieber was her eyes when she must steal. Dog was her pain when she can't fell. SAD BUT TRUE! Roma was her truth, telling lies, Bieber was her reasoned alibis. Lord Antichrist is inside, open your eyes... BIEBER IS YOU! SAD BUT TRUE!!! And now she's burning in River Styx, with people, who were her favourites and who were pissed off at her and killed by somebody, also she's a clopper and never sleeps, cuz's she's a freakin' non-human. Trivia *Though the fact everyone hates Rainbow Crash and are glad to see her die, Reiko thought it would be better for her to die in a more "useful" way, like crashing with a plane into a building in New York, in the next 9/11 Outworld attacks. *She's a loser like Algernon Papadopoulos. *Dash is such a cancer to her fellow pony race that at least four of them committed suicide because of her. Most of them were pegasus. *All members of the O'Neille Family, Deadshot's Gang and Boggel/Wagner's organised crime ring laughed at her funeral, as well as everyone whom she met. *Vava Arbogastt filmed her death and made a video about it called MLP Cupcakes. *The few reasons she is hated are: **She always brags too much about herself and lies a lot. ***She leaves her friends behind to rot and die. ****She doesn't help anyone at all and refuses to be rich, stating "Fans are all I need". *****Even if she ever has fans, they are quickly killed by either Kotal's Army, Dixmor Project, Crane Family, King of Diamonds, Cavaldi, Cornet Dynasty, Tom Hagen, Ivan Karacheev or Blood Roach. ******Blood Roach AKA Giuseppe Travonni drank her blood and pissed on her corpse, along with Alexei Olovyanov, before Reiko and his goons burned her corpse and burned Alex alive with her corpse, because Alex hated Outworlders. Also, Blood Roach raped her corpse before being send to Hell. *******Cavaldi cut out her ass before Blood Roach raped her and stole her cutie mark, filled it with lobsters, which she crapped them out of the bullying pain earlier, and now he sells it to everyone as a street magic. Derpy Hooves was known as a big fan of his work, before her demise at his hand and following devouring due to her loserness. *Worth mentioning is also that she is such a coward, she sleeps with only one eye open... gripping her pillow tight! Exit: Light! Enter: Night! Take her hand... she's off to Never Never Land. Hehe yeah! (Now I lay her down to sleep, pray Lord Shinnok her soul to keep, if she dies before she wakes. Pray Shinnok her soul to take.) Hush little Dashy, don't say a word, and mind a lot the voice you heard... It's Adolf Ackermann under your bed... IN YOUR CLOSET IN YOUR HEAD!!! EXIT: LIGHT! Enter: Night! Grains made of sand! Exit: Light! Enter: Night!!! Take her hand... She's off to Never Never Land! Yeah... hehehe... BOO!!! YEAHAHAH! You're a H-OWL! We're off to Never Never Land... (Take my haand!) We're off to Never Never Land... (Take my haaannnd!) We're off to Never Never Land... Gallery Clopper_dash_eeew.png|One and only Rainbow Dash fan who causes more autism and more clopping. (Don't worry we killed him already, and made him a main dish in our big-s feast.) Crash.png|Crash trying to be "cool". Kill_Rainbow_Trash.png|Shinnok killed her in this harsh and scary picture. Dash_sucks.png|Cute pony, she's cute! NOT! Weirdo.jpg|Trash/Crash's weird and dumb face. Dash_dead.jpg|Dashie killed again. Latest-8.png|Dash chilling and trying hard to look cool. Category:They Stink! Category:Ugly people Category:Deceased Characters Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Characters Category:! Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Slaves Category:Non important Category:Daft gits Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Non Humans